The Silent Hero
by Ice Queen Malfoy
Summary: Everybody sees Harry as a hero and Harry is fed up of hearing this title. He wonder whether he really is a hero or... Watch out as he & his friends finds lots of relevations which shock their entire perceptions of the Slytherins. Past DM/PP, DM/AG, HP/GW


**The Silent Hero**

* * *

><p>It was a hot autumn day. The seventh and final year at Hogwarts was coming close to an end for Harry Potter. He was lazily sitting against the bark of the tree near the lake . It was a pleasant day after all Voldemort have been defeated by none other than Harry Potter 5 months ago.<p>

Harry Potter was hiding from the rest of admirers , he was enjoying the summer breeze. He was fed up of the wizarding public and reporters praising him to the sky. He had come back to complete his seventh year since he had missed his last year running all over England hiding from Death eaters to complete his horcruxes mission along with his two best friends,Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

His friends were searching him ,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Neville,Luna all found him and joined him by sitting around him in semi circle way.

"Harry,What are you doing here,We all have been searching you all over the school and here you are enjoying ….", Hermione said, huffing when Harry rolled his eyes.

"Relax,Hermione. Harry is safe and there is nothing to worry about,Right Harry?" , says Ron . As usual , Ron and Hermione started bickering .

Harry noticed his friends one by one ,wondering whether they see him as a hero secretly or not .

Surely, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff friends were just around him recently . He still kept his distance around them due to his doubt of their sincere friendly attitude around him now.

He wondered what was it that they are friends with him now and not before Voldemort's defeat.

Then again he blame the Daily prophet for writing that he is a Hero to the wizarding world. He desperately want someone who doesn't care of his popularity and see him as "just simple Harry". Surely he is a not a hero ,he just did it because that was what everybody expected him to do ,just a seventeen old person to defeat Voldemort,How pathetic the wizarding world has become now.

After the war, Harry had testified at Draco Malfoy's trial as a favor to Narcissa Malfoy and consequently, Draco had been cleared of all charges. However, it seemed that Draco wasn't all that thankful for what Harry had done for him. Whenever they saw each other now a days, Draco just gave a curt nod and acted like his usual iindifference self.

He is just frustrated of not knowing what to do now. The only time he sees Draco Malfoy was during classes and during lunch and dinner time and not knowing what Draco Malfoy does to spend his time now.

Then he heard some noise and saw that some Slytherins were coming towards their direction. He quickly told Hermione to put disillusionment charm over them as well silencio charm too. Hermione look at him as if what he is talking about , Harry glared at her and she immediately did the charms.

Harry didn't know why he told her to do it but his gut instinct told him to do it. He just wanted to know what the Slytherins do in their time-pass. He warned his friends to be silent and not to react anything but just listen . His friends just nodded. They silently watched the coming slytherins ,but the Slytherins settled just a bit far from Harry's group,wondering why Harry wanted to look and listen to what the Slytherins does.

They were curiously listening onto the Slytherins's conversation and slowly getting ,shocked , surprised and they found some relevations that rocked their entire life view…..

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The Slytherins were settling on the grass ,just relaxing around . They were slowly getting used to the freedom and free from the mistrust glares from the rest of the three houses and to some extent , few teachers too.

Blaise Zabini, a tall dark haired and tan skinned boy, sat against the tree ,plucking out the grass beside him, Crabbe and Goyle sat either side of him eating their own sandwiches which they took from the great hall.

Opposite Blaise, sat the Greengrass sisters,Daphne and Astoria , both blond haired , petite looking ,blue eyed girls, they were discussing something silently. while Tracy Davis was reading a novel and while the rest of the Slytheirns of different years settled around them. Blaise noticed that Draco is missing. Maybe Draco has gone back to the dorm to do some work ,something about Malfoy Enterprise .

Blaise was throwing some pebbles in the lake,curious to know what they were talking about, asked the Greengrass sisters what were they whispering about.

Daphne look up at Blaise ,"Oh It is nothing new..."

Seeing Blaise's glare,she huffed," Well I heard something about Potter ."

The word Potter made all the Slytherins go silent. They all were looking at Daphne ,egging her to go on.

"I was walking towards the library where I heard Headmistress Mcgonagall telling Potter that they expect Potter to give a speech on Graduation day and she thanked Potter and encouraged him to prepare a speech and there will be loads of people around on Graduation day and they are looking forward to hear a speech from him. " "H_ere they go again, poking their nose in my life.", Harry thought._

"My god, when will this favoritism end? Everybody is falling on Potter's feet wherever he goes. Its like they got a blind in front of their eyes and they can't see the realities and the truth and still expecting Potter to save everybody even if Voldemort is dead though.", burst out ,Tracy,putting her novel beside her . She got fed up of hearing about Potter. _Draco was right. No body in this world expects Potter to do anything wrong and they always so quick to forgive him if he does something wrong and here we Slytherins have to prove and work hard to show that they can be trustworthy citizens too._

"I don't care that Potter is a hero or not. No ,Wrong,Potter is a pawn of the light side, whether he knows or not , if he knows that he is then he still did it then we all admire his noble deeds but if he is not aware that he is pawn of Dumbledore then he is a fool manipulated by many people around, talking about Potter,I am sick of hearing his name." _Harry went still at hearing the word Pawn.  
><em>

"What do you mean by that Potter is a pawn of Dumbledore and manipulated by many people,Tracy?", Says Astoria (the youngest Greengrass sister ) _Harry clenched his fist , fearing denial deeply inside himself and wanting to hear more to know what they think of him._

"Well, You all know very well that nobody knows that We ,that's is ,I,Blaise,Daphne and you(Astoria) and err..._she falters saying her name.._._Pansy _are Draco Malfoy 's best friends. Nobody outside Slytherins knows about our friendship. They just assume that Draco is just the Slytherin Ice Prince and arrogant to a fault by having only Crabbe and Goyle around him. Little did they know that Draco did that only to mislead everybody for our protection. The Zabinis,Davis,Greengrass Families are neutral ,not siding with anybody neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore." Some of the lower level Slytherins merely flinched at the name and nodded. _Harry,Hermione ,Ron and Ginny felt shocked and surprised to know that they were wrong about Draco Malfoy, they thought Draco Malfoy has no friends but only minions. How wrong they all were!_

"So, My family ,that is, the Davis works at Gringotts, Father heard some gossip around at Gringotts about some nasty truths about Potter's Financial state. When Father heard it,He was shocked and he couldn't say anything about it to anybody since it was none of Father 's business . But Father told me about it and he desperately hoped that Potter should know about what is going on around him etc. " _Harry surprised to hear that some of the Slytherins were neutral too._

"What did your father hear about?" ,one of the younger spoke out. Everybody listened curiously.

"Simple, Did you know Who took Potter to Gringotts, It was none other than Hagrid,the Gamekeeper. I was shocked at hearing this because normally they send School teachers to explain about Wizarding world to the muggleborns and can you all imagine Hagrid explaining proper things to Potter. We all know that Hagrid was Dumbledore's biggest supporter. It was Hagrid who had Potter's key vault so that means during the first 11 years of Potter 's life,Dumbledore had the key and he had been giving out money to Potter's muggle relatives every month till Potter was of age and Potter didn't know this at all. Gringotts have been sending letters to Potter since he was eleven years old and someone intercepted the letters and till now I wonder whether Potter knows this or not. Since Potter distrust all Slytherins due to the Jealous Weasley spouting all lies his parents taught since birth,So I didn't tell him anything." _No! No ,It can't be possible. The Dursleys used my money. Harry felt betrayed by Dumbledore._

"Wow,you mean to say, all this time Potter was abused by His muggle relatives, they was using his money and Potter got nothing." _All were shocked._

"There is more , the Potter's will , the goblins said that Potter was not supposed to live with the Muggles but with his Godfather Sirius Black or Lupin or the Bones family but Dumbledore straight away told the bones family something about blood wards and blood relatives more important than following the will. This was how Dumbledore manipulated Potter's entire life to the end by making him a mere naive innocent boy ,feeding him prejudice words against Slytherins through Hagrid,the Weasley family etc, but this was all old time rumor or the truth,for that Potter will have to go to Gringotts and confirmed it . This is all my pure Slytherin Observation."She spoke confidently. _Oh ,how I wished I had grown up in the Wizarding world and who knows maybe Susan would have been my sibling all long my life. Harry felt sad at this news. _

Astoria spoke out in a curious tone ,"Imagine Potter growing up in the wizarding world in a pureblood family like the Bones, He would have respected our wizarding cultures ,festivals instead of following muggle's festivals, but I had expected or thought that the Weasley 's family would have had taught him about our wizarding culture but instead they made him more dumb and clueless and depending on the muggleborn whose intellignence is based on books and not real knowledge." _Yeah, thanks to you,I am noticing now I am so clueless and its all the damn Weasley family's fault. What a fool I was!_

Blaise said," Remember what Draco had told us how Potter made friends with Weasley." Everybody laughed. "Yeah, Draco told that The weasley family was the ones who showed him the entrance to Hogwarts express , their mother spoke so loudly on the platform, the word "Muggles" .She had risked near to breaking the statute of secrecy. So I wonder why Potter didn't get the normal Muggleborn package and instructions on How to enter on Hogwarts platform and so as so but then again it was so strange ,a coincidence they met and shown Potter at the same time,or were they waiting for him or was it planned by Dumbledore as we all know that Molly Weasley is the big loud supporter of Dumbledore. " _Everybody sat silent._ _Harry saw Hermione and she looked up at him ,nodding her head slightly telling him that the Slytherins were right. She quietly informed that Professor McGonagall had met before Hogwarts and gave packages too. Harry felt angry at Dumbledore ,Why did he send Hagrid to him and not some teacher ...Oh How Dumbledore subtly manipulated him in various ways. Harry closed his eyes and began listening back again._

Davis spoke out," How did Draco know that? Oh yeah,Draco figured it out soon by putting two and two together and he got the whole picture out." the youngest Slytherin spoke out ,"How?"

"Draco and his parents saw the Weasley family at the station and they heard the Weasley mother 's voice. The Malfoys was shocked at the loud voice attraction around the muggles and were aghast and they apparated Draco directly on the Hogwarts platform instead of following them." ,replied Blaise. _The Weasley Siblings felt embarrassed and their ears became red._

Daphne said,"Anyway I am tired of listening about Potter's history . Can you imagine what kind of speech he will give. But whatever speech he will make for the public,he is very predictable and what kind of noble speech ,blah blah ."

"Only one thing I know is that I truly think that Tracy is right, Potter was being made into a hero by Dumbledore and the light side, not a real hero with full of choice to do it on his own accord with no reason. He did it because he thought he was destined to do it otherwise he would have been a normal guy like us. " _Harry felt so hurt at the huge betrayal and felt shocked at hearing her next words. including Hermione,Ron,Ginny while Nevile and Luna just remained calm ,not surprised at listening this._

"I know once for myself ,truly I and Astoria admired and deeply respect Draco Malfoy. He has done so much for us right from our first year till now. So yes,Draco Malfoy is a real hero to us Slytherins. Draco Malfoy saved our life.I mean why because Draco Malfoy was born in an upper class family and he has no need of taking to care of us,but he did in his usual ways, and it became so serious after fifth year onwards."

She looked around ,"Look at Potter,if he really is a hero ,then why has he not thought of caring for the youngers ones in his own house ,instead he became depended on the Muggleborn to do his own homework and lazy like the Weasley . I wish that Stupid and Dumb Potter and his groupies to know what our Draco Malfoy had done for us and not the Malfoy mask he put it on to the outside world." _Harry and friends are now became curious to know about the real Draco Malfoy._

"Yes,Daphne ,you are right,Draco Malfoy is a real hero to us all. He saved our life.I can thank Fate for giving a good person like Draco Malfoy in our life . Dumbledore and other teachers judged us as if we are already planning to follow our parents 's footsteps and didn't bother to look out for us but Our Draco kept look out for us since the beginning,informing about what Voldemort might do to us if he gets wind of our refusal of becoming the future Death Eaters. Just because Voldemort was from Slytherin that doesnt mean we would become future dark lord too. If they think that way then do we expect the Gryffindors to become the future Peter Pettigrew ,the betrayer . The Gryffindors are the biggest hypocrites. I hate these judgmental glares from them as if they are the righteous people. Fools,they are . So many times they had turned back on Potter and yet they need Potter to save their pitiful backs ." _Harry,Hermione felt guilty at not seeing their point of view at the time while Ron and Ginny felt revulsion at being compared to the Peter Pettigrew and not thought that he was once a Gryffindor too._

"Yeah,Blaise. Draco helped us so many times. He helped the youngest often and help them in their studies too. He arranged Mentor studies for the youngest Slytherins and Because of Draco's warning , we travelled in packs to protect each others outside the dorm. The teachers don't help us except Professor Snape ." _Harry ,Hermione felt surprised at the Mentor Studies started by Draco Malfoy and Hermione felt shocked for not having thought of doing this for the Gryffindors too._

"Remember the first year where Quirrell announced about the troll in the dungeons and The fool Dumbledore told us to go back to the dorm. Merlin,our dorm were in the dungeon and he was sending us to danger ,Luckily Draco informed the prefect and he suggested us to lead us to the libraries and wait for everything to be over. " _Harry ,Hermione,Ron looked at each other while Surprised that they had saved Hermione while at the same time Draco Malfoy saved all the Slytherins by being wise ._

"Yeah Draco Malfoy protected us all by telling us not to become Death eater in a subtle manner and there are other ways to avoid our parents' wraths on us and he told us to go into hiding and thus indirectly betraying Voldemort. But nobody knew this Draco was forced to do it because they were threatening his parents and Pansy(his love) at that time, so yeah unfortunately Draco couldn't escape from being a Death Eater and Pansy remain by Draco 's side. But I wish Potter knew the real truth why Pansy tried to shout in the hall by telling to hand Potter over to Voldemort. If Potter had known the truth that Pansy was pregnant and was having Draco's child and she was sacred and panicked for Draco 's welfare but Potter will never know this . Pansy died giving birth to his child ,Draco became depressed and his father is in prison and His mother became recluse,afraid of going out and busying herself in redecorating Malfoy Manor ,to remove the tainted memories of the past . Nobody knows that Draco has bought his child here at Hogwarts with the help of his faith full Nanny house elf. "_Harry and friends felt huge shock about Draco Malfoy and Pansy 's relationship and Pansy 's death. Harry thought that Pansy went abroad to avoid mistrust of the public but How wrong they were again. Malfoy has a baby son..Oh Merlin this is too much..His thought went out for Teddy who was also Draco Malfoy's Nephew. Oh both boys would be friends if he introduced Teddy to Draco's son..They would have been cousins. _

_The slytherins bowed in silence for Pansy ._

Blaise spoke out thus breaking the silence," I wonder that whether Potter know the truth that Dumbledore knew all long what Draco was doing during the sixth year and Potter was following him ,trying to prove that he was right. " _Oh please ! No more Harsh truths. Harry's world tumble upside down. He felt so much agony now ._

"Whenever Draco tried to ask for Dumbledore 's help, He kept insisting Draco to ask Severus 's help,not directly letting Draco know that he knew it . Draco got the subtle hint and he became so angry that Dumbledore was manipulating his death by allowing Draco to continue his mission . That was the time when Our Draco felt so depressed and about to give up his life, he told me ,that he had wished that Potter had killed him in the bathroom so he would not be manipulated by either side. He never asked Severus 's help anymore because he felt betrayed that Severus was on Dumbledore side to look out for Potter because of Lily Potter and Severus never bothered to tell Draco about this and nor did he tried to avoid Draco to become Death Eater ,was only looking out for Draco's welfare as he made an unbreakable vow to Mrs Malfoy..Draco gave up asking for his Uncle Severus's help and he slowly and silently distanced from his favourite Uncle Severus." _Again it was my fault that Draco lost his favourite Uncle Severus all because of him and his mother too._

"Initially I thought he did because he was angry,and I was right, but later on I knew why he had distanced from His Uncle Severus,He respected him alot ,he was scared of losing him and was protecting him in his own way,after losing His father to Voldemort. Luckily His mother and Pansy and we all together were there to save Draco from himself. "

_Everybody looked at each other ,each remembering the times Draco had help them of his accord and they in turn help and silently supported him ._

When Daphne saw her sister in a thoughtful manner ,she nudged her gently ,asking what was she thinking. Astoria blushed .

With Hesitation and encouragements from her fellow mates, Astoria spoke softly with so much emotion," I was thinking about Draco. He had done so much for us even when his father taught him to become a proud arrogant person and having friends is weak but then I am surprised that Draco has so much sense and keen awareness of how much his father controlled his life and in return he silently rebelled against Lucius Malfoy by becoming friends with us slowly,helping us in his shy manner initially and it became second nature for him to instinctively protect us with all of his being." _Harry heard the emotional tone of the Greengrass 's sister and instantly he knew that She love Draco Malfoy and he felt envy of Draco because he kept having doubts about Ginny 's love and he yet to say the three words to Ginny._

""Then suddenly Draco felt in love with Pansy so much. I felt so jealous and heartbroken because we all know that Once a Malfoy fall in love ,a Malfoy will give everything of himself with passion and make the person happy in life. I cried a lot at that time thinking that Draco Malfoy had slipped through out of my life. Then I decided to settle for being his friend and support him as much as I can. But Seeing Draco now ,its like Pansy took Draco along with her and here it is just a shell of Draco Malfoy, alone here raising his son Lucas . "

"Then I realised that I never gave up my love for Draco Malfoy, so much with the depth of my heart, I would do everything to make him happy ,my unconditional love ,give him the family he wants and help him to bring the Malfoy Family lots of respect and Power too If I can.I want My Draco back full of life and... " She sobbed silently wiping every tear rolling down her cheeks.. _Harry,Hermione,Ginny,Ron ,Neville and Luna all felt deeply moved by the Greengrass 's words and their eyes glistened with unshed tears too. Nobody dared to noticed each other's tears._

_The Slytherins was stunned to hear her passion speech. Everybody has unshed tears in their eyes and silently vowing to give support and help Astoria to Make Draco Malfoy the happiest Man in the world. Everybody kept quiet._

Daphne was so quiet for long and Astoria feared that she would not support her ,she needed her sister's support and acceptance of her love for Draco.

Tracy spoke out breaking the somber silence and all turned towards her.

" I have read the Malfoy Family Genealogy from my father . Listen everybody ,This is the topmost secret and wait, " _Harry and friends noticed the sudden change of topic and instantly the wash of the spell over them even though Davis didn't notice them . They felt alarmed as if they have been caught but Hermione silenced them and told quickly that it is an old spell to not utter what ever spoken here to anybody outside and the spell helps buries this information deepest in the back of our minds._

_Everybody wondered at the sudden change of topic ,she spoke some Latin charm and put the secrecy oath spell around the entire area such whoever hears her speaking in this area will not able to utter a word through any means no matter even if the area is empty except the slytherins,but she had her sixth sense that someone might listen. She has some feeling that somebody else is listening and she only hope that it must be Potter, after all Potter has the infamous invisibility cloak._

" We including everybody in this Wizarding England knows about Merlin,something Merlin being both Light and Dark wizard . There was the royal family at that time but nobody knows where, how the royal family has gone,disappeared, but to my knowledge ,they now have their descendants too. "

"Have you ever wonder why only Wizarding England doesn't have Royal lines to rule and bring our land into prosperous etc , whereas every country has their own royal family including the magical creatures such Werewolf's(alpha,beta etc},Vampires,Veela,Phoenixes, etc."

_Everybody felt curious and becoming fascinated about the forgotten history of their world._

" It was around our fifth year ,I suddenly felt the need to know and trace the Malfoy Family tree,guess what I found,that the Malfoy Family is full of surprises, they are the direct line of the royal family of Wizarding England. That means ,I am guessing that Draco knows ,that he is the future king of Wizarding England. I told Draco everything what I found out and Draco was not surprised . He simply shrugged and told not to mention this to anybody or else his life will be in more dangers. Then I told him what if there were no dangers and he has the chance to sit on the throne. From the way Draco spoke ,he did not like to rule England because it has fallen so deep , full of prejudice people,ministry corrupted people,manipulated headmaster dumbledore,Voldemort etc. He figured that Once he is of age,He will leave Wizarding Britain and live somewhere." _Harry put his fist to his mouth from shouting and Hermione,Ron,Ginny,Neville felt so shocked. what the fuck is this about now? How many Surprise does Draco have now? How come I have never seen Draco Malfoy before..Was I that too self involved about my pity life against Voldemort ,such that I had not bothered to see out of my life. Ron sat open mouth jaw drop down and Ginny felt pale. Luna looked at Harry and smiled serenely as if she had known this all long. Hermione felt shocked to her core and felt the urge to check Malfoy 's family tree._

_Everybody was stunned._

All shouted"What!"

"How"

"Impossible"

"Unbelievable" There were so much shouting for some couple mins and Astoria silenced them ,reminding them of where they are out in the open and not to attract attention and told Tracy to go on.

She carried on," I figured that he must have heaps of old magic knowledge passed down from the Royal line and their history ,I asked Draco long time back that why is that only the Weasley Family is called blood traitor and not any other pureblood family who supports muggles Likes the Potters etc. " _Hermione paid her attention more clearly ,mentally by hearting their words for later time._

"Draco told that it was the royal family curse which was the most powerful curse at that time. In those old days The Weasley ancestors had betrayed the royal family and thus they cursed the family as blood traitors as in traitors to the royal line, thus the curse was passed on to their descendants, only the royal direct descendant has the power to forgive and remove the curse from the family."

"Wow,Can't believe it. It is no wonder that the Weasley family has proved time again that they can't be trusted. I mean look at Mr Weasley, He says that he loves muggles and yet he is not expert whenever he goes in the muggle world and his muggle knowledge is funny. If he loves them then he should prove to the world by staying in the muggle world and not staying aloof at st Ottery catchpole or he could have worked in the muggle world and earned lots of money, plus if they loves muggles so much that doesnt mean the weasley family should renounce their old wizarding tradition ways of respecting and celebrating wizarding festivals like Beltane ,mid summer ,spring etc." _The Weasley Siblings felt ashamed at their parents and their parents not bothered to teach them these things and ignored these powerful traditions. Neville nodded at Harry ,speaking quietly that he would be honoured to teach him these things if he want to learn. Hermione too asked for his help while ignoring Ron and shifting herself and placing herself next to Ron. Hermione didn't like the Weasley family now ,all by listening to lots of proofs against them. She was torn so much just Harry felt too._

Blaise spoke quietly,that,"So ,Tracy,So what are you trying to say about Draco? that technically he is the king of this world and yet no one knows it legally and Draco is not ready to do this because the Wizarding England had become prejudiced due to Voldemort and Dumbledore and magic being misunderstood label as light and dark and not gray ,neutral etc. "

"Mostly Dumbledore created Voldemort by making Voldemort to suffer his childhood days in the muggle world and Dumbledore didn't use his power in the wizengamot to stop the abuse law of magical children in the muggle world and thus he realising his mistake, created a harry potter and by using Potter to defeat Voldemort."

Blaise laughed," Potter thinks that he is the heir of Gryffindor but he is so wrong. Draco is actually the heir of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Voldemort was heir of Slytheirn and Cedric was the Hufflepuff heir. "

Hearing Cedric made everybody silent. _Harry felt still at hearing at Cedric's name and once again he took one best friend from Draco Malfoy squeezed his hands so hard as if this is not his fault. He didn't know their brotherly relationship between Cedric and Malfoy._

Daphne spoke sadly,"Draco cried a lot after Cedric 's death since Cedric was sort of his older brother and he never judged Draco as a Malfoy , he taught Draco many things and he opened Draco eyes to the world of Manipulating People around him. "

"He blamed Dumbledore,his father,Voldemort and Potter alot at that time. that was when Draco transformed himself fully by being a new person ,starting help us lot more freely ,at that time."

"He had lots of safe houses for us silently without his father's knowledge and the ministry was in denial about Voldemort 's return but Potter was so foolish by shouting aloud to Umbridge announcing Voldemort return instead of being quiet. Didn't he know that the ministry was interferring at Hogwarts, and by shouting doesnt solve the problem." _Yeah he remembered how angry he was ._

"Potter was so arrogant that he was creating Dumbledore army when at the same time Draco Malfoy was teaching everything in all subjects since first year to us all .He should have been quiet and kept alert by Keeping your friends close and your Enemies close too ,thus you will be aware of what the enemy does and you can get lot of information by sugarcoating, praising Umbridge ,thus keeping your life easier and inwardly you make a plan to avert their attempt in interferring it. But Potter had to go on making life so complicated that year. He was so naive." _Harry felt his face burn red at being called foolish and somehow they were right. He should have not reacted rashly and recklessly . He understood the Slytherins's point of view ._

_There was some lull moment for sometime._

Blaise spoke abruptly," Will Draco accept his throne once if news gets out that the royal family is still alive ? if he was from Royal line,that means ,he must be a powerful wizard then why didn't he use he magical power to save himself from Voldemort?"

Astoria shouted bit loudly ,"No! ,I hope Draco doesn't do this. Enough of this talk and forget this. I want Draco safe ,that is all. No more burden on his shoulders, He has enough on his plate to take care of his mother,his son Lucas,His Entire Malfoy International Enterprise on his hands. And for your information, He didn't get his Royal magical inheritance because he was underage and not of age at that time. This is how Voldemort use this loophole to mark any underage wizard and once they were marked and the person comes of age and get his inheritance and Voldemort would have exploited it using through any means. Luckily Now He got his inheritance after Voldemort had been defeated and Draco used his Royal magical power to remove the tainted mark from his left arm. Now He is free to do anything he want."

"Err...Oh How I wanted so badly to tell the reporters that My Draco is the real hero,a silent hero ,he doesn't care that the wizarding public should know about his good deeds and Potter is just a pawn and it is, like ingrained in his brain that he only can help others and others can't be a hero or not."

" Potter does only when he is told what he expect his duty to be whereas Draco has a choice with no adult support of right or wrong and yet he emerged true to himself and loyal to those he cared plus he does help paying donation anonymously to St Mungo too as well others sectors." _Someday I will let the world know that Draco Malfoy is a good person including you all too. That's is my promise to you ,Slytherins._

Daphne looked at Astoria with pride and told that she has to be true to her heart that she really loves Draco Malfoy and not due to his money,power or about his royal ancestry.

Astoria confirmed by saying that she would take veritaserum to prove that she loves Draco Malfoy and would do anything to make him happy and become mother to his infant son Lucas as well for future children too. The Slytherin whistled,cheered loudly.

Tracy sniggered suddenly and everybody looked at her as if she gone weird. She spoke out her thought aloud that at least Astoria is sincere in her love for Draco ." I was just thinking about Potter, I pity him because always in the back of his mind, he will always doubt Ginevra Weasley's love for him as we all know very well she was infamous for her crush on the boy who lived and she must have dreamed of rich "boy who lived "and money and marry him etc, now she tells harry that she loves him for who he is and not boy who lived, but we know that she secretly wants to marry in the Potter family for money and not have to live in poverty. Ron weasley was famous for his jealousy of harry during 4th year and plus a rumor that he left Potter when they were hiding from Death Eaters. " _There again,there go mocking my pathetic love life and damn their observation skill. How they struck a nerve right to his heart He dared not look at Ginny after this conversation. Ginny saw Harry's reaction and felt some tears streaking down her face. It was her damn fault for having foolish crush on the boy who lived before he came in he_r life.

She murmured ,"_Poor Potter"_

Blaise said," I don't care about Potter and his lot ,I know that We slytherins are loyal to the core to those we truly love in our hearts."

Everybody said together ," When a Slytherin falls, he falls once and he falls hard ,because, At the heart of every Slytherin is a love that's deep and pure." _Wow, That's so profound of the Slytherins. Harry look at Hermione , they looked surprised at hearing these heartfelt deep meaning full words. The Weasley siblings felt so shocked and their entire perception of the Slytherin were totally wrong . Neville smiled at hearing these too._

"Come on ,Everybody, Lets join hands and be happy that Draco Malfoy is our best friend for life forever and we in turn remain loyal to him forever. We will take care of him,guide him when he needs our guideness ,help lend our shoulder to support him in his life."

"No matter what the teacher or the public praises Potter or his friends not expecting that Potter can be wrong at times too. Let us ignore him and concentrate to make Draco better. "

"CHEERS TO DRACO MALFOY FOR BEING BEST FRIEND TO US", Says Blaise.

"Cheers to Draco Malfoy for being our Saviour , says Tracy,Daphne together.

"Cheers to Draco Malfoy for being our mentor ", the youngest Slytherins chorused.

"Cheers to Draco Malfoy ,My love",Says Astoria putting her hands over her heart,looking at the constellation Draco shinning in the sky..

"Cheers to Draco Malfoy for our friend throughout our life ",says Crabbe,Goyle who had been quiet through the entire conversation.

Just as the Slytherins were getting up, they heard someone calling, it was Draco. Everybody smiled at him. _Harry and friends too turned and saw Draco Malfoy and indeed ,Malfoy was so depressed and he can't helped noticing Malfoy's reactions with his friends out of public view. Malfoy's actions were different from the way he talks to Harry and friends. Indeed the Infamous Malfoy Mask!_

Draco came strolling out from the door of the great hall, out towards them. Draco Malfoy was pale,fair skinned,blond tousled haired ,tall looking strong even he being so depressed ,dark circle shadowing under his eyes and tired of taking care of his infant son Lucas and his entire Malfoy International enterprise on his own. He still remain resilient,strong inner will power and not afraid of facing the world .

As he came nearby, asking what they were doing all out whole time, looking at them one by one telling them he been searching for them,announcing that its almost dinner time and its time to go back to the great hall.

As the slytherins went back with Draco ,looking at him with inner peace as their own leader ,saviour,mentor leading them back safely , while Astoria looking upward at the sky ,saying quietly to the constellation Draco ," I love you Draco Malfoy for you have my unconditional love forever and I hope you have another space in your heart to love me apart from Pansy too. This is my promise to you ,Draco Malfoy". _Harry and his Friends heard the soft quiet spoken words of Astoria Greengrass and they too noticed the Draco Constellation. Hermione told Harry that Malfoy is damn lucky .Harry nodded._

As Astoria move back towards Hogwarts, she saw Draco waiting for her to join him,Draco offer his hand to lead her to the Hall. Astoria 's heart skipped and her breath hitched and his hand touch her hand and together they went inside. For a sec Draco Smiled at Astoria and shook his head entering the Great hall. _They all saw Draco's gentlemanly behaviour's towards the youngest greengrass ._

* * *

><p>While...<p>

Harry and his friends sat numb ,shocked,awe, wonder struck at the Slytherin's conversations.

Harry really didn't know anymore. The way the other Slytherins had talked about him left a completely different impression than the Draco Harry had come to know. They had described the blond as a caring, loving friend who loved to play pranks and spend hours talking and laughing about nothing. They had described him as a bloke who would go out of his way to protect those he cared about.

No body spoke for a while, all thinking the same thought over again and again that they all had been wrong and judged the slytherins badly during the entire time.

Harry felt so shocked deeply inside that the Slytherins were right about his description about him being a willing pawn and Draco Malfoy as a real silent hero for he knew how to recognise right or wrong on his own whereas Harry had no choice for he thought only what the adults did is right and he just followed their ideals like a sacrificial lamb listening and believing Dumbledore all the way and not using his brain.

He just let others rule his life. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes truly for the first time ,the real world and becoming aware of his surroundings,friends and his knowledge of wizarding world and just how he blindly followed the Weasley Family and his many doubts about them stealing his money or manipulating him to marry Ginny so The weasley family will become famous of having the boy who lived , his new ravenclaw and hufflepuff friends and Hermione bossing over his entire life thinking him as a little boy not knowing how to lead his life.

For the first time,Harry regretted not accepting Malfoy's friendship and judging Draco Malfoy so quickly all because of Ron Weasley whom he had wanted a friend ,clinging to him and afraid of losing him. He felt so hollow and used by many people in his life unknowingly. At least He knows that Neville is a trustworthy friend and Hermione too even though she being a bossy person, now he has to reevaluate his friendship with the Weasleys slowly.

While Ginny and Ron got shocked about the true Weasley family history and them being blood traitors and many relating things about what their father has done ,making the family look foolish by loving muggles,discarding wizarding traditions as foolish . .Ginny is sad now because now Harry can't trust her due to her family and her past crush. It would take time to gain Harry 's trust back again. For now she hoped being Harry 's friend is sufficient and never to judge the person by their name.

Hermione were shocked that Draco Malfoy was so intelligent and he had deliberating hidden his intellignence from the public by showcasing him as a snob arrogant git and plus their curiosity about Wizarding royal line .

Neville was quiet and he knew Draco Malfoy's secret because He was Draco Malfoy 's gryffindor friend right from the start ,he was Draco's spy for providing information of what was going around Harry's life and helping the Slytherins indirectly. The Slytheirns doesnt know about Neville 's identity as Draco Malfoy 's friend too.

Luna was the same as usual in her own dream world.

Harry got up and slowly one by one got up too and followed him to the great hall for dinner .

Slowly Harry entered the hall and Just as usual Everybody looked at him,admiring and gawking him at every step looking at him star struck .Harry looked over the Slytherin's table and move his eyes over everybody one by one ,inside admiring the Strength and saw Draco Malfoy ,looking at him real for the first time not judging anything. He saw Malfoy eating his dinner slowly and the Slytherins not bothered to look at him or any of his Gryffindor friends.

He felt the urge to sit on the Slytherin table and wanted to be Draco Malfoy s friend but alas his regret over his foolish eleven year old refusing Draco Malfoy 's friendship for Ron and he is repenting his mistake .

And Oh how he envy that Draco Malfoy has true love in his life once already with Pansy and yet Fate granted Draco the gift of second chance of true love again through Astoria Greengrass. And here they were right about Harry 's doubts of Ginevra "s true love for him. He would always have the inkling doubt in his life. He hope there is someone out for him who loves him truly. He was amazed at how much the Slytherin know about him ,the real Harry Potter and not the boy who lived.

He silently vowed to support Draco Malfoy Secretly .

He decided to take charge of his life and use his power to help the Slytherins as much he can secretly.

He wondered whether He will be able to tell the world about who is the real hero ,Him or Draco Malfoy. But knowing Malfoy,He won't appreciate Harry spilling about Malfoy's life to the world, for now at least his friends know the truth and he would use this knowledge to help Draco indirectly and anonymously in the real world .One day the world will know you,Draco Malfoy - The Silent Hero.

One day ,I hope Draco Malfoy accept me as his friend in his life when I will get the second chance if Fate offers me. I will wait for the chance once we meet out in the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,How was my first One shot story. review it and let me know your opinions too.<strong>

**By Ice Queen Malfoy.**


End file.
